Blood Rose
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Spirits possess Rosamund after a spell goes horribly wrong. While initially she goes off to exorcise them with her new friends, part of her feels different. She feels she doesn't just need them- she wants them and she loves them. Part of her heart says that she does, but at what cost? Rated for dark themes, no lemons


Disclaimer- Satoshi Tajiri invented Pokémon, therefore; it is his.

Humble Beginnings.

Paraiosa was a land that was said to have existed in mythology of many Pokémon countries. It was that perfect land where everything was utopian and nobody had a care in the world, more so because humans never existed in that land. Only Pokémon lived there. They were also said to be blessed with mystic powers, such as abilities of speech and even dark arts. Of course, that land did exist, but far from the prying eyes of humans, only the inhabitants knew.

But what nobody ever knew of or chronicled about was its neighbouring country, Sosa. Set in the tropics, this land was every bit as mystic, beautiful and untouched by the humans. Except unlike its neighbour, this had a solely hot and humid climate. Then again, it was a pleasant place with its own special quirks.

Sosa was an island, but the most amazing thing about that place was a large waterfall which was very beautiful and splendid. It was enormous and the waters that came of it was pure and of a clear blue, nearly transparent. Flowers and trees with lichens grew all around this area, but what was amazingly distinct was the sky. It was never a clear shade, rather it was separated. One side of the falls would be a pristine golden yellow and the other will be of a stunning mauve sunset. On both sides, the sun was visible. This waterfall even had mystic powers, and because of its situation, it was rather beautifully named 'The Lunasola Falls'

Anyone who visited the waterfall would have eternal, rather at least ingrained powers in which would grow every time they grew, psychologically or spiritually. Babies were often sought to be born here, but nobody was to enter in the hours of the afternoon, else they will perish.

One such hopeful couple was there, in the wishes of having a special child.

Skylar, the Samurott was busy guarding his wife from predators. Suffering parturition was torture and the worst fate ever, more than death. Yet why they were cursed so and why they feel it was worth it was just something beyond him as it pained him to see his wife in such agony. Then again, his wife was special and he had faith that she would be alright.

Special she was. Seratopia, Skylar's wife and mate was not a Samurott. She was a Sawsbuck who was delivering in summer. The two star crossed mammal met through an uneventful encounter, but their romance blossomed with a twist of fate. They loved each other so and now was the true test of it.

"Why must we be here Sera? It is dangerous at times!" Skylar told his wife, struggling not to squirm.

"My baby is worth more than just my life- it is worth everything- what I feel for the world and you!" she answered still breathing heavily.

Skylar tried to smile- he too was looking forward to his child's birth, but like this? It seemed scary. All the same, he too wanted an angel of a child who was special. Right now was no time for sentiments though, and he had to be her moral support as well. "Come on, darling! Push harder, I know you can do it!" he cheered.

"I'm doing all I can!" she moaned and then finally, in one last breath- exerted with her all and lo- she had her first baby. Skylar turned away, but when he heard the baby's first cry, he just had to turn around- and boy was eh astounded! His child really was special after all!

For it was no deerling, it was an Oshawott!

Seratopia was licking her tenderly when Skylar saw her and almost cried- his first baby! "It's a girl, honey!" Seratopia said weakly. He really was astounded- she was so beautiful. "She has an air just like her mother!" he said proudly while Seratopia just smiled. "Well, she looks like you-so it is fair!" she teased and nuzzled the little girl. They noticed something very different about her though. She was not of that ordinary aquamarine coat, but it had slight tinges of green around which were prominent when her scalchop was laid bare. It was a subtle tinge, yet it enveloped her body.

"Is this a disease?" Skylar asked worried. "I think not. For we are here at the perfect timing- it is the hours of the evening, rather dusk. She is special, that I know, so fear not!" Seratopia consoled. Skylar smiled- he may take a while, but he always wanted a little girl, not a boy. And not only that- she looked like him! What a joy!

"She may just be shiny, darling!" Seratopia added. Skylar smiled. Seeing that it was too dark to move anywhere and she was dog tired, they went a little near the flower patches where the young Oshawott slept peacefully. "So now that we are here, let us name our daughter!" Seratopia suggested. Her husband smiled- she was always the excited thinker. After a few minutes, he said "I have one! It should be an exciting, unique and beautiful name! How about Melodia?" he suggested.

"Sounds a little off-key for my baby." Seratopia lamely joked.

"Then Modeste?" he inquired.

"Too generic, I want something beautiful which sounds light and sweet." Seratopis declined.

Then Skylar thought for a while and so did she. Seratyopia kept staring at the roses and saw how beautiful they all were. Suddenly, she spoke out "How about Rosamund?" Skylar turned at her in surprise. "It is Latin for the pure rose. It comes from 'rosa' and 'munda'!" she explained. Skylar's eyes grew wide "But naming her after a flower?" he questioned.

"Oh Skylar- this is a rare and beautiful name! It suits her so well! Look at her- she is so beautiful, even more than the perfect of roses and flowers! Not only that, she seems to be inclined to those coloured flowers even in her sleep!" she explained. He did see her nudging towards them. "And she is so pure and innocent! Isn't she just precious?" Skylar nodded. It suited her to perfectly.

"And so it shall stay. Welcome to the world, Rosamund!" he proclaimed.

And thus started the journey of a very strange and beautifully quirky heroine- right from her baby steps...


End file.
